


How Could You?

by AliceMayWrite



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Missing Scene??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMayWrite/pseuds/AliceMayWrite
Summary: Leslie just tried to auction Ann off and, unsurprisingly, it didn't go down very well.Set in "Halloween Surprise" 5x05.
Relationships: Leslie Knope & Ann Perkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. You're Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else find it weird that they full on glossed over the fact Leslie tried to auction Ann for a date??

_“I can’t believe you did that!”_

Leslie stepped off the stage at the auction to be confronted by Ann, who had previously sprinted off the stage in terror. Leslie swallowed down whatever she was going to say in response, because Ann’s expression totally floored her.

“I-”  
“No, save it! I’m utterly disgusted by your behaviour, Leslie.”  
“ _Ann_ ,” Leslie tried, her face wide.  
“How dare you? No- better yet- how _could_ you?”  
With that, Ann turned around and stormed out, leaving Leslie with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. All too soon, Tom was there at her shoulder, having leapt over to her with the boundless energy of an under thirty.

“You probably messed up there, Les-bomb.”  
“Can it, Tom.”  
“I’m serious! I’ve never seen her that angry at you before.”  
And then Ron was there. “It’s fine, Leslie, you just need to apologise.”  
April snorted. “Funny, Ron, that you should give that advice, what with the Diane situation going on.”  
Leslie didn’t know what April was talking about- probably a side plot of some kind- but she latched onto Ron’s words.  
“You think she’ll forgive me?” Ron frowned.  
“If you apologise sincerely, yes.”

Leslie pointed at Ron in acknowledgement, much like how Chris Traeger would do, which made Chris himself grin widely. She didn’t waste any time- she was out the door in a flash. That left the rest of the gang looking at each other awkwardly.  
“So…” Andy started. “Is this the part where we steal all the auction stuff and then bid it again?”  
“ _Oh my god, yes_ -” April started, but Ron rolled his eyes.  
“No, we’ll finish this. For Jerry." A low groan. "Fine, for Leslie then. Is that understood?”  
“Ugh,” Tom groaned. Donna slapped the back of his head. “Ow! Fine!”

***

Ann rolled her eyes when she heard insistent knocking at her door literally thirty seconds after she got home. She had stopped off for shopping on the way home, so Leslie had probably been hiding in her bushes or something to be _that_ prompt.  
“Ann! Please open the door!”  
Ann moved off the sofa and opened the door, folding her arms. Leslie visibly sagged.  
“Ann, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking-”  
“What? About how awful that is?” Leslie looked away.  
“I know. I’m really sorry. It was terrible of me to do, I…”  
“How do you think I felt, up there? They were fighting over me like a piece of meat, Leslie!”  
Leslie took a sharp breath. “I know, and I’m disgusted by their behaviour- and mine. I’m really sorry, I just... I really wanted to raise the money, and I had an upsetting call with Ben, and-”  
“Leslie, I love you, but-”  
“-I love you too-”  
“ _-but_ you have a really bad habit of acting totally out of line and expecting things to be fine. How are you simultaneously the most caring person in the world but also the most _selfish_? It’s unbelievable!”

_Silence._

Ann immediately regretted what she had said. Leslie’s mouth opened ever so slightly, and Ann was expecting a tirade of angry insults. She was surprised when none came, and instead Leslie looked away again, her eyes wet. Ann watched Leslie step back and away from the door and bit her lip.  
“I’m sorry. That came out wrong.”  
Leslie shook her head slowly. “No, you… you’re right. I am selfish.”  
Another silence.   
“Look, I’d better go.”  
“Leslie, wait-”  
“No, you’re definitely right. I’m… I’m sorry, again.”  
Ann felt her heart clench as she watched Leslie walked down the path and turn the corner, just as rain was starting to fall down from the sky in slow, large droplets.

Ann shut the door slowly. Had she been out of line? She had said all she wanted to say, and hopefully Leslie would take it on board. She _had_ acted out of line, and Ann had felt so horrendous up there that she had to speak about it.  
But then she remembered the look on her best friend’s face, and the teary-eyed way she had left, an endless stream of apologies coming out her mouth. And she had said something about an upsetting phone call.  
Ann felt her stomach drop. There was no way her gorgeous best friend would have treated her like that if she had been fine herself. That didn’t make it okay- far from it- but Ann realised that there had probably been a third factor to her acting that way.  
And then she felt even more guilty- all she could do was repeat what she said about Leslie being selfish over and over and over.

***

It had been four hours, and Ann hadn’t had a single text or call from Leslie. It was almost a new record- usually they texted every single day, at least every hour. Usually it was Leslie texting Ann, but Ann still loved it, nonetheless.  
Ann had sent her three text messages, then she had rang her, no answer. She left an awkward, half-hearted voicemail asking her to ring her back, but as soon as it sent Ann regretted it. It just sounded fake. Sure, she was still annoyed, but now she was worried more than anything. Worried that she had somehow ruined it all.  
Ann sighed loudly and looked back over the messages she had sent Leslie in the past hour.

**Hey, look, I forgive you for what happened. I know you didn’t mean it. And I’m sorry about what I said, can you just come back, and we can talk? (sent: 15:04)**

Leslie hadn’t replied to that message, which irritated Ann slightly. If she was going to be a martyr about it then _fine_!  
But then it had been two hours, and Ann was really starting to get worried.

**Les? Tell me where you are, I can come get you. (sent: 17:13)**

And then one final message, just under an hour ago.

**Leslie- please call me when you can, I’m worried. (sent 18:15)**

It was now just gone quarter past seven, and Ann was officially worried. She was tempted to ring Ben, but if they were going through something, she didn’t want to put her foot in it. She opted to send him a brief message asking if she had messaged him, and he replied saying that she hadn’t, and she hadn’t replied to him all day either. He asked her if everything was alright, and Ann briefly explained the situation.

**Ben: Oh god, that sounds bad. I don’t think she meant it though, I think I upset her (sent 19:17)**

Ann’s gut twisted. There it was again- whatever had happened between she and Ben must have played a part in all of this. Ben went on to explain the job offer, and Ann realised Leslie was probably terrified out of her mind right now. She wanted to sign for a house, and now Ben was having to decide what to do with his future. No wonder she was thinking about all the possible futures.

**Ann: Me too, I feel awful. I said some things I shouldn’t have, and I need to fix it (sent 19:17)**

**Ben: I’m sure she’ll forgive you, she loves you more than me, probably (sent 19:18)**

Ann promised Ben she would sort it, and Ben promised Ann he would keep texting her. When there were still no responses, Ann made a quick decision. First, however, she typed in the number for somebody she never, _ever_ expected to ring.

“Hey, April?”  
 _“Go away, witch_.”  
“You love witches.”  
Quiet. And then: “ _What do you want?”  
_ “Will you tell me if Leslie texts or rings you? I need to find her, it’s important.”  
 _“Ugh. Fine.”_

Next up was Ron, who seemed disturbed by what had happened.  
 _“Did she apologise?”_  
“She did-”  
 _“Then what’s the problem?”_  
“The _problem,_ is that I was really angry, and I didn’t feel like the apology was enough, and… things got a little out of hand.”  
Ron harrumphed. _“I understand she was out of line, but that doesn’t seem like a good way to end things. It doesn’t seem fair.”_  
Ann rolled her eyes. “No, _really_? Look, if you see her, will you please let me know? I need to talk to her.”

Ron promised that he would. Ann had a feeling that he had cooled on her slightly, since he seemed to hold Leslie on a higher level than everybody else, and upsetting her wasn’t something he liked to see happen. Obviously he had agreed with her about the badness of the situation, but now he was just concerned.   
Ann ran to her car and hopped in, pushing down the bad thoughts. She could fix this. She would try Leslie’s house, and then she would try the city hall. She had to find her somewhere.

***

Leslie’s house was a no-go. Unless she was lying in the dark, it was empty. The rain was coming down in sheets now, and Ann found herself getting soaked to the bone.  
Deciding that Leslie wasn’t in there, she ran back to her car. There was no way, angry or not, that Leslie would ignore her if she banged on the door. Leslie had once opened the door to her whilst she was drying herself off from a shower, so she would definitely let Ann in if it was raining.

“Dammit,” Ann cursed under her breath, before checking her phone.  
There were four messages from April. Ann almost got her hopes up.

**She’s not at city hall. (sent 20:40)**

**I didn’t go there to look, I was there already. (sent 20:40)**

**Performing a demon sacrifice. (sent 20:40)**

**Anyway, yeah. (sent 20:41)**

Ann cursed again, slamming her hand against the steering wheel. This was getting out of hand. Ann half wanted to believe Leslie was ignoring her out of spite, but something told her otherwise. Leslie hadn’t looked angry at Ann’s words- she had looked like she believed them. And that hurt Ann inside, more than she thought it would. And she needed to fix it.

Ann started the car. She was driving down her road, looping back in order to get to the city hall, when she spotted a shock of blonde hair sitting at the side of the road, just next to Lot 48.  
Jumping in surprise, Ann jerked the car to a stop.  
It was Leslie Knope, and she was sitting on the curb getting absolutely drenched. **  
**Ann quickly jumped out of the car, ignoring the pouring rain, and ran around the side to come and kneel next to Leslie.

“Leslie? What are you doing, it’s pouring down! Come inside!”  
Leslie looked up at her. “Ann? You came to find me?”  
“Of course I did,” Ann replied, a little exasperated.  
Leslie looked like she had been crying, and Ann felt herself wanting to cry too.  
“Did you get any of our texts? We’ve all been worried- Ben’s been worried.”  
“Oh…” Leslie pulled out her phone, sniffing. “I haven’t looked. Sorry.”

“Have you been crying outside this whole time?” Ann asked, her voice concerned. Leslie didn’t reply. “Leslie?” Ann watched her quickly send a text to Ben, then April, then Ron. Each of them short. “Please come inside, Leslie. If you stay out here any longer you’ll catch a cold.”  
Leslie put her phone back in her pocket. “I don’t care, Ann. You were right. I treated you so badly, and-”  
“Yeah, you did, but I was horrible to you too. You’re not selfish. You get a little blinded sometimes, but you’d never deliberately hurt me.”  
Leslie looked away. “The fact I don’t know when I’m hurting you is worse.”  
Ann decided, _to hell with it_ , and sat down on the curb next to her.  
“Ben told me what’s going on. I’m sorry.”  
Leslie shrugged. “It’s fine. I just… things have been weird. I don’t even care about that anymore, I just care about the fact I hurt you.” Leslie paused. “Okay, I do care about the Ben thing, but I’m too ashamed in myself to think about that right now.”

Ann watched as Leslie started to cry again. They were thick, heavy sobs, and Ann felt her heart clench.  
“Leslie, I’m sorry-”  
“Don’t be sorry, Ann! You were right!”  
“I was _mean_ , and that’s never fair. At least you didn’t realise you were doing a bad thing!”  
Leslie scoffed. “How is that better?”  
“I don’t know. But I do know that you’ve done more for me than I could have ever hoped for, Les.”  
“I don’t deserve you, Ann.”  
There was a long silence as Ann tried to process the ridiculousness of that statement.  
“Wait, were you here this whole time?”  
Leslie hiccupped softly. “Yeah, why?”  
Ann decided not to mention that she had been driving all over the place looking for her when she was, in fact, basically right outside her house.  
“Will you come inside?” Ann asked. “For me?”  
And Ann Perkins loved Leslie Knope more than anything, because in that moment, Leslie stood and let Ann lead her into the house.

***

Ann took Leslie’s coat, and ordered her to sit on the sofa. She could see she was shivering like crazy, and her hands were ice cold, so Ann found a fluffy towel and handed it to her silently. The two of them dried off, and it wasn’t _awkward,_ as such, but Ann wished that Leslie would do the staple Leslie thing of filling a silence with words, but it didn’t seem like she was up to that today.

“I don’t want you feeling sorry for me when it’s me who should be sorry.”  
Okay, maybe she _was_ going to break the silence.  
Ann tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“I’ve done it again- I’m being _selfish_.”  
“By being sad?”  
“By taking up all your time- you should be crying and I should be listening to you, and instead I’m crying and you’re- you’re giving me _amazing_ towels to use.”  
“They were from Bed, Bath and Beyond- I’ll show you next time.”  
“Thanks, Ann, you harmonious, selfless individual.”  
“Leslie, stop it. I was mean too- I wish you’d _see_ that!”  
Leslie threw the towel down. “I tried to auction you off on a date! You have every right to be angry with me, and throw me out, and never be friends with me ever again because I’m terrible-”  
Ann saw Leslie becoming more and more worked up, and her breath started to catch in her throat, making her gasp shakily. Going into nurse mode, Ann sat beside her and put her hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to take deep breaths.

“That’s it, in and out.”  
“Ann-”  
“ _No_ , go on.”  
The two sat in silence for a while as Leslie regulated her erratic breathing. They had avoided a panic attack- just- but Ann wanted to make sure they were on the upward slope now.  
She quietly brought Leslie in for a hug, squeezing her tightly.  
“I’m sorry,” Leslie murmured into her shoulder.  
“I know you are. I forgive you.”  
Leslie pulled back, amazed. “You do?”  
“Of course I do! I hope you can forgive me.”  
Leslie nodded her head about fifteen times, and Ann laughed. Soon they were hugging again, but Ann could feel Leslie becoming a dead weight on her shoulder.

“Do you want to sleep over?” she murmured. Leslie yawned.  
“If you don’t mind. I should probably ring Ben, though.”  
“Oh, maybe ring Ron too. He was not impressed with me when I said we argued. I think he might like me a little less now.” Leslie rolled her eyes.  
“That sounds like Ron.”  
The two of them smiled at each other.  
“I’ll get changed, come in when you’re ready.”

***

Leslie came into Ann’s bedroom just over twenty minutes later, in fresh pyjamas. Ann was reading in bed but discarded the book as soon as she entered. If Leslie saw it was from a library, they’d probably have another serious argument.  
“You okay?” Ann asked her as she flopped down beside her.  
“Yeah. Ben was glad we sorted it out.” Leslie glanced at her. “We _are_ okay, aren’t we?”  
“Of course,” Ann insisted, ignoring the way her gut twisted with guilt. “I’m sorry it got out of hand.”  
“Seems like everything I do gets a little out of hand,” Leslie muttered. Ann laughed.  
“Fair enough. And you spoke to Ron?”  
Leslie yawned. “Yeah. He was glad we’re okay. I do think you’re right, though. He called you _Perkins,_ which seems worse than _The Nurse_ somehow.”  
Ann shuddered. “That’s five years of friendship out the window.”

The two women laughed, and Ann found herself hugging Leslie again.  
“Things will be fine, you know,” she said. “With Ben.”  
Leslie sighed. “I hope so, I just… not only are things tricky there, but I let it get the best of me. That’s not the Leslie Knope way.”  
“Hey,” Ann chided. “You’re allowed to have feelings, Les.”  
“I know, I just wish everything would be easy for once.”  
Little did Leslie know, Ben Wyatt would propose to her in less than forty-eight hours. Until then, however, she and Ann had time to talk, and heal.  
"I really am sorry," Leslie said for the thousandth time. Ann just hugged her.  
And when Leslie finally fell asleep, Ann lay awake, thinking about how lucky she was. Because she was lucky. Leslie had told her that she herself- Leslie Knope- was lucky as she dropped off to sleep, but Ann was sure that the luck went both ways.

  
  
  


  
  



	2. You Deserve Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie still feels off about what happened the day before.

Leslie woke up at five in the morning. She blinked, watching as the morning light filtered in through Ann’s bedroom blinds.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt waves of shame washing over her. Even though things were okay now, looking back on it, she had so obviously done such a terrible thing.  
Turning over, she saw beautiful Ann, who was sleeping soundly, and another wave of guilt hit. How could she have done something so dreadful to her?

And then it hit her. This wasn’t even the first time she’d done this. When she thought back, she had vague memories of trying to get Ann to go on a date with Pistol Pete last year, right after the ice-skating disaster.  
_Did she just exist to be a terrible friend?_  
Reeling from that, Leslie slowly got out of bed, needing a change of scenery. As she did so she grabbed her phone, and saw that there was a text from Ben, asking her if she was alright. It was sent from the night before.  
Leslie typed out a short reply, opting to ignore the fact that Ben would inevitably pull her up for being up early once he woke up. But Leslie didn’t really care.

In fact, all she wanted to do was get out of this house. Ann had been utterly forgiving last night, and while she was glad their friendship was okay, she wasn’t ready to forgive herself for what happened.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Leslie got dressed and edged towards the front door. Before she left, however, she decided to leave a note for beautiful Ann Perkins, who would probably be confused when she woke up to find Leslie gone.

The note she left was short and sweet:  
**Thank you for last night. Sorry I left so early. I still feel like maybe you need some space from me, and I have some work to do. Call you later.  
**Leslie taped it to the bedroom door. She felt like Ann was owed an explanation, but she couldn’t think of way to phrase it that didn’t come across as whiny. And the last thing she wanted was to be whiny or pushy- Ben had commented on her steamrolling before, and she was well aware of it.

Now her brain was spiraling. _Keep it together, Knope._  
Or, at least, keep it together until she had left Ann’s house. She shut the door softly, and then she felt the tears falling. She didn’t often get in one of these moods, where she hated herself, but when it did happen- it happened _hard.  
_Leslie cried all the way home, and once she did get home, she swiftly got changed before she was out again. It was a Saturday, and City Hall would be blissfully empty. That gave her the chance to concentrate on work without having to interact with anyone or talk about her feelings. She couldn’t be doing with it, not today.

***

It had been four hours, and it was now half nine. That was when Leslie’s phone went off, and her heart clenched. She could see that it was Ann, and she took a deep breath before answering.  
“Hello?”  
_“Leslie? Are you okay?”_  
“Ann, I’m okay. Did you see the note?”  
_“Yeah, but I still feel like you’re sad. Can I meet you at city hall?”_  
Leslie grimaced. “Ann, it’s a Saturday. You should give yourself a lie in!”  
A short silence. “ _Leslie, you have never told me to have a lie in, ever. Usually you’re desperate for me to do things with you!”_  
Ann didn’t realise it, but she was unintentionally adding to Leslie’s hatred for herself. Leslie knew that Ann would think Leslie was in a bad mood with her, but she had to persist.  
“I’m serious! Have a lie in and I’ll catch up with you later.”  
“… _Alright, fine. But I’m meeting you later.”_

Leslie said bye to her, and then they hung up. She let out a sigh of relief.  
It was another half an hour or so when Leslie jumped, feeling a distinct tapping at the window. Rolling her eyes, she mustered up a smile and turned to the window.  
But it wasn’t Ann Perkins at the window- it was _Ron Swanson._

“Ron?” Leslie called, hurrying over to the window to open it. “What are you doing here? You never come onto government property after hours!”  
“Hence why I’m stood outside,” he replied bluntly. “I won’t join you inside, if you don’t mind.”  
Leslie perched on the window, so they were basically next to each other.  
“Why are you here so early?” Leslie asked.  
“I could ask you the same thing. Ann told me yesterday you were panicking, so I figured I’d find you here in the early hours.”  
“It’s _ten_ , Ron. Usually I’d been deep into my fourth hour of work by now, I’m just having trouble concentrating.”  
Ron nodded. “I just wanted to… check in. I was on my way to my cabin for the weekend, but I couldn’t go without making sure you were alright.”

Ron finished his sentence with a grimace, and Leslie laughed.  
“Aw, Ron. I don’t know. To be honest with you, I’m not a fan of myself right now.”  
Ron nodded again, but his eyes were wise. “I know. But dwelling on the past, no matter how recent, can be damaging. The best thing to do is to learn and grow.”  
Leslie looked away, and Ron continued.  
“If I dwelled on every mistake I had made, I would never get the time to go hunting, or fishing. I’ve had three failed marriages.”  
“But you haven’t hurt your _best friend_ , Ron.”  
“Not yet,” Ron replied with a tint of humour to his voice. Leslie laughed.  
“I don’t think you could upset me, Ron. Not properly, anyway- I am always disturbed by your eating habits. But thanks.”  
"No problem, Leslie."

***

He left soon after that, but not before he gave her a solid pat on the shoulder.  
Leslie kept forgetting that people cared about her. In fact, she often didn’t believe she needed it.  
Sighing again, Leslie returned to work.  
She realised pretty soon that she couldn’t focus; all she could think about was Ann, and whether or not she even deserved to be her friend. It was clear she needed to better herself, but it was never in doubt that she had people that loved her.  
“Jeez,” Leslie groaned, sitting at her desk.  
She picked up the picture of Ben, smiling involuntarily. God, she missed him.  
And she missed Ann, too. She felt bad for leaving early that morning, but she didn’t think she could have faced her. Not only that, but she was meeting with the house people tomorrow to totally go back on everything she and Ben wanted. It felt like the world wasn’t delivering for her at the minute. She and Ben couldn’t start their lives, and not only that, but now she had the guilt of everything-

“Leslie?”  
Leslie looked up to see Ann hovering in the doorway, a sad smile on her face.  
“Are you okay? You look blue.”  
“Oh, Ann, you magnificent stallion. So much is going wrong.”  
Ann came over to her, dragging a chair round so they were both sat next to each other behind the desk. Ann grabbed Leslie’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey,” Leslie replied glumly.  
“Leslie, I think you need to talk to me about what’s going on with Ben, and the house.”  
Leslie sighed. “Ann, I can barely think about all that stuff right now, it’s too painful. I’m worried that Ben and I will crumble, especially if we don’t move into the house. But also, I’ve only just realised how terrible of a friend I can be, and I just…” Leslie wiped her eyes. “I just want things to chill out for like _one freaking second!”_

Ann resisted the urge to smile. Little did Leslie know, Ben was beelining his way home in order to propose to her. He had called her just an hour before, and Ann was over the moon.  
_“Are you serious?”  
“Of course!” Ben yelled down the phone. “I won’t be there until tomorrow. I know Leslie’s down at the minute so can you do me a favour and cheer her up? I would do it myself but I’m sort of miles away right now.”  
“You know I can do that, Wyatt. Just get back here soon so she can get cheered up for real.”  
“Come on, Ann! You know she loves you so much.”  
“That’s true, she does.”_

Ann had come straight to City Hall after getting that call and seeing Leslie a deflated mess made her want to wrap her up in a blanket and keep her safe forever.  
“Les, I already told you I forgave you for what you did. And I know you didn’t mean it- at least you have good intentions.”  
“I know Ann, but… Ron said I should learn and grow from my mistakes, but what if I make them again? Things have been weird lately, and I can’t risk anything else bad happening.”  
Ann pulled her in for a tight hug. “Leslie, I _promise_ you things will turn around soon.”  
“Ann, you are beautiful and astounding but you’re not a fortune teller.”  
Ann snorted. “Hey- I could be if I wanted to! And I know things will be fine because I know _you._ You never let yourself stay down for long. And I love you. Ron loves you- he never says it, but he does. And Ben loves you. He can’t be here right now, but he does.”

Leslie leaned into her.  
“Oh, Ann. I just feel terrible about everything.”  
Ann hummed. “I know. Do you want to come back to mine so we can watch movies and forget everything?”  
Leslie wanted to. She really wanted to. But there was that rush of guilt again.  
“I want to, Ann, I just… I don’t feel worthy of any love at the minute.”  
“That’s crazy talk! No best friend of mine should be feeling unloved. Sometimes I think you do all the loving for everybody and save none for yourself.”  
“I just wish I could be a better friend sometimes.”  
“Don’t we all? Honestly, Leslie, everybody makes mistakes. Can we go watch movies?”  
  
***

Leslie let Ann take her back to her house. She still felt weird, and a little overwhelmed, but Ann understood, so for the first film it was mostly sat in silence as they ate snacks.  
After a while, however, Leslie perked up, and she felt a small weight lifting up from her chest. She even got a brief text from Ron asking if she was alright, much to the amusement of the women, because even though he loved to be off the grid, he quite often couldn’t help but show his softer side, even if it went against all of his morals.  
She had friends. Even if she had to repeat it to herself over and over again, she _deserved_ friends.  
She missed Ben. But things were going to be okay. If Ann said they were going to be okay, they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anybody wants to see anything else just let me know!


End file.
